Gray Pea Shooters Epic Story of Meap (TEH SECOND ONE)
Prologue Once apon a time in the magical land of- Mario: ITSA MEEE MARIIIOOOO! Hey-! You don't just interrupt the narrator like that! You- Mario: OH HO! IZ A ME! MARI- SHUT UP. I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!! (Narrator slaps Mario...wait whos saying thi-) Mario: So long debowser! Did you just say gay bowser??? WHATEVER. GTFO YOUR NOT IN MY STORY! (Narrator kicks Mario into the sky) Mario: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOHOHO! Alright everyone! We have Luigi in our story this time! LETS GIVE IT UP FOR LUIGI! (Crowd applause) Luigi: YAHOO. Wait...what are you we- Luigi: IMMA GAY LUIGI! *Luigi runs around in pink suit* Yahoo! (Narrotor sighs and turns to the crowd.) Enjoy the show folks...or not...I really don't give a flying F@#^. Chapter 1 (Meanwhile in Castle Danger!) Phineas: I slice the Dvampire with my sword! Irvin: You killed it YAYYY! Isebella: Whats that noise? Ferb: It appers to be coming from that door... Irvin: You hear the door pounding as if someone or something is on the other side. Phineas: Block the door! I'll gather up tresure! Irvin: The Door is broken open and- Isebella: I THROUGH A FLASK OF ACID AT HIS FACE! Irvin: You hit Bajeet in the face with Acid killing him Instantly. Bajeet: Oh come on! Buford: Sucker! I loot Bajeets body! Irvin: You find Bajeets math problems and 20 gold pieces! (they all cheer (exept Bajeet)) (Bajeet walks out onto the balconey) Bajeet: I will have my revenge HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Buford: Stop your maniminacally laughter and get back in here! Bajeet: oh ok. Chapter 2 Mario: Hello everybody! Im a gansta now! Yahoo! Bank teller: What do you want? :I Mario: GIMME ALLYA MONEE >:D Bank teller: What? :? Mario: Gimme all your money now! >:DDD Bank teller: BWAHHHHA HAH XD Mario: Whats so funny? >:I Bank teller: I got a shotgun! *aims at Mario* Mario: Oh what the f*@# :O Mario: WAHASIH HAHAHAHAHA *gets blown clean out of the bank* Chapter 3 (In green hill zone) Eggman: SANIC. You have beaten me again! I must ask you...why do you have such a stuiped 90's accent? Sanic: I don't know what your talking about duuude! I speak like, totally radically! YEAAAH. YOLOSWAG!!! Eggman: Riiiiiight. You Know you should like a d@$$%& right? Sanic: Man! Your just jelous! Man you swag level is so low any time I said DUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE I have more swag the u! Eggman: And why is my name so stuiped? Here... 4th Wall: OH GEEZ MY SPINAL CORDUS! Dr. Robotnik: Yeah this is good. Sanic: Still not as good as my l33t sp33k! l0l u r g3y r0b0tn1k! y0l0sw@g Dr. Robotnik: Ugh. Your such a moron...wait...if everyone is so stuiped in this...then mabey Im the hero? Sanic: N0! yo& d0n'! h@ve En0GH sW@G! Y0L0! Dr. Robotnik: Hey...is this a mute button? Sanic: D@n't p&sh th@t b&tt0n! Y0L0SW@G. (*presses mute button*) Sanic: ... Dr. Robotnik: EURUKA! IT WORKED! Sanic: ...! Dr. Robotnik: Finally rest and pe- Sanic: ...Y0L0! Dr. Robotnik: D@#M#%T! Chapter 4 Meap: SUGEERRR Mario:ITSA ME- (Mario gets hit with hammer) Mario: WAHHHHAHHHA! Meap: Dat mario is a real problem :P Category:An Epic Story Of Meap Category:Pages by Gray Pea Shooter